A Song for You: Julia and Michael
by auroraninetynineclassof2017
Summary: A few scenes from Smash given new perspective from my eyes. Where this will lead, who knows, but hopefully to a happy ending for Julia Huston and Michael Swift :)
1. Chapter 1

Julia felt like a high school freshman sneaking back home after a beer fueled party. Only she wasn't high on liquor. Her body was still abuzz in ecstacy as she turned the key painfully slow in the lock and tiptoed upstairs. Frank had dozed off and judging from the noise coming from her son's bedroom that was uncanny to trucks downshifting on the highway, Leo had gone to bed as well.

Julia gently lifted up the comforter and crawled in next to Frank. She checked the bedside clock. 11:30. She had been gone for an hour. That was good, she wouldn't have to lie in the morning about not being gone long. But if Julia had to be honest with herself...she didn't want it to end.

The sex was beautiful. All those desires, locked away longings, all the love Julia and Michael had felt slowly burning for one another for those 5 years, all of it had been poured out to each other in one glorious moment. Even without his voice, Michael had been singing for her in his gaze and caressing touch. Slowly easing her into letting go of her worries and assuring her they would be okay. To just give in. And Julia gave him everything she had.

The goodbye took way too long. They both had to go home, but they didn't want to leave each other just yet. That would mean waiting. Unbearable waiting for rehearsal the next day as hours stretched into eons. It would only be eased with sleep, but who could sleep after tonight? It felt as if history had been made in their lives...

Julia blinked. _History is Made at Night..._ She knitted her eyebrows together. She saw Michael standing in front of her, shirtless and strong, gazing at her assuringly with his clear blue eyes. "No one needs to know."

 _No one here to disapprove as we review the lessons you've been missing. Let the moon be our only light...'cuz History is Made at Night._

Julia scrambled out of bed and began fumbling in the dark for her notebook.

"Julia?"

It was at the foot of the bed. Where was a pencil when you needed one?

"Julia, what time did you get back?" asked Frank with a sleepy slur.

"Oh, uh...only an hour ago. Damn it, where is it?"

"Whatsamatter?"

"My pencil, I can't find it."

"Bit of a late night inspiration?"

Even though he was right next to her, Julia smiled knowingly. "Yes, you could say that."

"There should be a few on the kitchen counter. Don't stay up too late though, okay?"

"Oh, no promises. You get some sleep to, you have class tomorrow."

Julia raced downstairs and switched on the kitchen lights. Sure enough, there were some pencils right next to Frank's paper work. Julia grabbed one and cleared a space for herself. She had never written so feverishly, lyrics were pouring across the page. Not one eraser mark or smudge. Hours and hours of back and forth with Tom and wanting to bash her brains out against the board, finally out on the paper in under five minutes with no edits.

She sat staring at the page. It was perfect. Not just for Marilyn and DiMaggio, but for her and Michael. She could hear him crooning the lyrics and it would be only for her. Maybe she could text them to him for a second opinion...no, she deleted his number a while ago. Ah well, he could hear it in the morning with Eileen, Derek, Ivy, Tom...Tom!

Julia snatched up her phone and dashed off a text: "The libretto's done. We can give it to Derek early tomorrow morning." She took a screen shot of the lyrics and sent that as well. Five minutes later, her phone went off with a reply.

"Damn girl, you pulling an all-nighter? GO TO BED. But this is some really good stuff, it looks like it's gonna be awesome. Thanks, sweetie :). NOW GOODNIGHT!"

Julia chuckled and went back to bed. The buzzing had long since faded, but she was still high with happiness. If good sex got her to write like that, maybe she could keep it up with Michael until the whole score was finished. Or even longer. _Much_ longer. After feeling more content than she had been all week, Julia fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek had loved the new libretto. Albeit he had only said, "Yeah, great," but he hadn't done his signature eye roll or let loose a string of "Bloody Hells," so Julia knew he was pleased. Tom was still fuming, however.

"'Yeah, great'?! We bust ass for 24 hours, you get an epiphany from God at the eleventh hour and produce this work of art, and all he can say is, 'yeah, great'?!"

"Tom-"

"It surpasses great! It's fantastic!"

"Tom!"

He stopped mid rant and fixed her with his sassy "Oh-Lord-woman-what-now" face. Julia suppressed a smile. Tom's hopping hen was adorable.

"I know it's fantastic. You know it, I know it, and that's all that matters. Let's just try and get through today's rehearsal with as little drama as possible, okay?"

Tom tapped his foot and huffed. "Okay. I still believe it's a heinous understatement, but okay."

Julia kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Tom grinned. "You're welcome."

They went into the studio and Julia pre-set her things. She kept shuffling her papers and glancing in the mirrors so she could try and find that one stray hair that always stuck out a little too far. She glanced at her phone. Five of, the actors would be arriving shortly. She couldn't glance up at the door, that would look to needy and Tom would instantly know who she was looking for. But Julia didn't want to hide behind her tote bag, that would look like she was flat out ignoring him. And Julia didn't want to ignore him. She just wanted to look at Michael's chiseled face and never stop looking.

"Hey."

Julia nearly jumped a foot into the air. She turned around. there he was. How did he look so calm and collected? Julia was having a hard time keeping her heart from exploding out of her chest. "Hey."

Michael leaned in his head ever so slightly. "How are you doing?"

Julia smiled serenely. "Good. And you?"

"Great...wonderful." Michael gazed wonderingly at her. If only she didn't hide herself behind chunky scarves and over-sized glasses. Then everyone could see how beautiful she was. Just as beautiful as when they were dancing at Derek's party. He had wanted to kiss her in front of everyone then and he wanted to do it now.

The other actors filing in the studio gossiping brought them out of their reverie. Michael smiled back sweetly. "I think we're about to start," he said with the slightest raise of his eyebrows. He went to the piano, staring after Julia all the way. She closed her eyes and savored the warmth that washed over her.


End file.
